Outdoor adventurists may pack one or more survival items for a given outdoor trip. For example, an adventurist may pack a blade for cutting, a tent for providing shelter, matches or other fire starting items, and the like. Adventurists need to pack as few items as possible in order to reduce weight and volume of the total items being transported.
Certain items may have multiple utilizes in order to reduce weight and volume of items required for a given outdoor adventure. For example, a Swiss army knife is a favorite of outdoor adventurers and is a knife that includes multiple utility items such as blades, files, and eating utensil portions.
Outdoor adventurists are always looking for new manners in which to reduce the items needed for a given adventure.